


You're Being an Embarrassment

by elliotwritesgarbage



Series: sickfics [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emetophilia, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotwritesgarbage/pseuds/elliotwritesgarbage
Summary: Tumblr ask:your first fic was wonderful!!!! welcome to the sickfic community, looks like we're lucky to have you, friend =v= if you're up for it, i would really love a fic about pukey sebastian ;)





	You're Being an Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr March 2017.
> 
> (Original notes)  
> Aha! I knew there was a reason I did them out of order! Anyway, you seem like a really chill person and I can’t thank you enough for the (my first!) request. I hope I did this justice! ((Also this is about 90% fic and 10% sick so bear with me)). 
> 
> Oh and I apologize if there are any mistakes with quotation marks! My computer is in french and I struggle sometimes with the different quotation marks! Oh and also this is set after the last story I posted!

Ciel cracked his eyes open hesitantly. As soon as he became conscious, the acidic smell of vomit reached him. His own vomit, he realized. 

His head throbbed behind his eyelids and he rubbed his eyes carefully before opening them once more. The room was much darker than he remembered it, and Sebastian was the only one in the room. 

‘‘So you’re awake then,’’ he said smoothly. Ciel just groaned. ‘‘The doctor was kind enough to allow us to use the room for a few hours, as you were his last patient and in no fit state to travel. Be sure to thank him.’’

The undertones in Sebastian’s voice were dangerous, warning him. Anyone who wasn’t familiar with him would assume it was a normal conversation, but Ciel knew better. Sebastian had found something, and he was trying to usher them out as quickly as possible. 

The doctor entered the room as Ciel was trying to get back to sleep. ‘‘Welcome back to the world of the living!’’ He joked, although he sounded less than amused. Sebastian took the lead. 

‘‘We can’t possibly thank you enough for the room and the treatment, but we really must be going now. Unfortunately we should be getting back home now: lest his family worry.’’

The doctor steeled himself. ‘‘You’re sure you couldn’t stay just a bit longer? If his fever still isn’t down I can’t advise you to leave. Please, allow me to try salicin, I believe it can do wonders.’’

Sebastian kindly declined again, and the doctor cut him off with, ‘‘At least let me help you. A preventative immunization perhaps? Something to stave off this boy’s influenza.’’

I do have a name, you know, thought Ciel bitterly. 

‘‘Preventative immunizations for the influenza?’’ Sebastian asked, eyes wide in bewilderment. 

‘‘Oh, yes,’’ the doctor assured. ‘‘Allow me to fetch my bag.’’ 

Once he left the room, Sebastian leaned down towards Ciel. ‘This is not a good idea. I found arsenic in his bag. I believe that’s what he’s been using to kill his patients. The effects mimic that of an influenza until the poison overtakes you. We should go.’’

‘‘So? He’s giving it to you, not me. It’s not like you can die. Better to accept it so he doesn’t suspect us of anything.’’ Ciel’s head ached with every syllable he had to pronounce. He wanted to go back to sleep, but if Sebastian was keeping him up at least he could watch his butler suffer. 

Sebastian gave a reluctant smile. ‘‘I suppose you’re right.’’

Ciel smirked back, but it quickly turned to a grimace. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the nausea returning to the pit of his stomach.

The needle looked too big in the doctor’s hand. Ciel instinctively shied away. He remembered the few shots he’d had administered by doctors in his life, one for smallpox, one for cholera. He’d cried both times. It wasn’t particularly painful, but the thought always made him unreasonably scared. Now however, needles brought back memories of the torture to which he’d been subjected in captivity. They didn’t come often, but they were never administered with care. 

Sebastian removed his coat carefully and draped it over his arm. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and slipped it off his shoulder. Ciel watched, eyes wide but unmoving, as the doctor slowly wiped the area clean and pressed the needle into his arm. Sebastian made no indication that he even realized the needle was in his arm.

Once the doctor was done, he placed the needle in a box and eyed Sebastian carefully, already scanning for negative effects. Sebastian showed none. He smiled graciously, gathered Ciel in his arms, and left the room, having taken care of payment while Ciel was asleep.

‘‘You slept for quite some time,’’ Sebastian said. ‘‘I suppose it’s too late to call for,’’ he paused. ‘‘To call for snake.’’

Ciel paid no mind to the pause. ‘‘Yes well, we can find another way back to the townhouse. I’m just sorry we didn’t get to kill the bastard.’’

Sebastian began walking towards the nearest cab station.

Ciel felt Sebastian’s body jolt before he replied. ‘‘Yes, well, you were far too asleep to give the order.’’

Ciel looked to his butlers face, level with him as he was on Sebastian’s hip. There was a slight sheen of sweat decorating his pale skin. Ciel felt as though he were leaning forward more than usual. His perfect posture was suffering from arsenic poisoning as well.

‘‘No matter,’ Ciel sighed. At least this way we’ll have a report and a conviction. I’m tired of reporting deaths to the Queen.’ Sebastian breathed a ‘yes’. His voice sounded shakier than usual. They were nearing the station. The horses were visible, and the men around them were chatting animatedly.

Ciel heard a faint noise in Sebastian’s throat, and froze.

‘‘You’re not going to be sick, are you? Put me down.’’ Ciel’s weak stomach did not appreciate the though of being thrown up on. His stomach muscles contracted and he fought a gag. He was in the street now. He couldn’t afford to soil his reputation more than he already had, assuming anyone would even recognize him. Ciel looked at Sebastian’s face intently. His eyebrows were furrowed, twitching occasionally as he fought to stay upright. Ciel couldn’t believe he had let himself be injected with arsenic simply because he was ordered to.

He swayed slightly on his feet. Just because he couldn’t die, didn’t mean he wouldn’t be in some discomfort. 

The hailed a cab, and Sebastian swallowed back burps as he told the driver the address of their townhouse. He shook slightly in his seat, and finally succumbed to wrapping his hands around his cramping stomach. He let out a small breath, that could have been a sigh or a groan, and the carriage began to move. Sebastian’s eyes widened with every bump in the road. He pushed his hair back in a hurry, and Ciel braced himself for Sebastian finally give in, but it never came. Instead Sebastian straightened up, took a deep breath, and relaxed. Slowly, his hands crept to his stomach again.

‘‘For God’s sak-’’ Ciel was saying, but he was cut off by Sebastian’s harsh knocking on the carriage wall. The carriage had barely slowed to a stop when Sebastian leapt out, fell to his knees, and holding his bangs back with both hands, retched loudly onto the street.

Sick spilled out of his mouth in a thick stream. The creamy white liquid poured from between his usually careful lips. Ciel tried to look away for fear of making himself sick, but was drawn back to the scene with a loud heave and liquid splashing loudly on the cobblestone street. His movements were slow, not at all stable. Exactly what he was throwing up, Ciel wasn’t sure, but the milky substance was making his stomach turn. 

Sebastian sat back on his heels, staring at the puddle of vomit on the ground in disbelief. The driver of the carriage had jumped off his seat to assist him, and was standing behind the bewildered demon.

‘‘Good lord! Are you alright?’’ He asked in a panic.

‘‘Surely.’’ Sebastian put on a sweet smile, and tried to stand up. His legs wobbled, and he doubled over again to retch. This fit was much less productive, only summoning the energy to bring up thin streams of bile, and of course, saliva. Sebastian spat at the ground. He still seemed weak, but he was slowly regaining his colouring.

After assuring the driver that no, it wasn’t his fault and yes, he was feeling much better now, Sebastian reentered the carriage, and sat across from Ciel, who was desperately trying not to think about what had just happened. It became difficult when Sebastian put his hand over his sore stomach and began rubbing it.

‘‘Have you finished? You’re being an embarrassment.’’ Ciel flushed when he said it.

‘‘I apologize,’’ Sebastian plained, although his tone said the opposite. Ciel turned away, trying to calm his stomach, and prepared for the long ride home.


End file.
